


白大褂与白大褂

by artzeoyoyo



Category: Phayo - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: yo做实验会穿白大褂，pha医生会穿白大褂，这算是情侣装？制服诱惑？





	白大褂与白大褂

白大褂与白大褂

 

yo做实验会穿白大褂，pha医生会穿白大褂，这算是情侣装？制服诱惑？ 今天的糖太甜了，磕着糖写无脑小甜饼。

Yo大三开学的时候，升上大四的狂野医生帮已经开始在医院实习了。这直接导致Yo能见到Pha的时间大大减少。Pha从医院回来的时候往往都是深夜了，而一大早又会被叫去跟随主治医师查房，这周更是在住院部开始夜间值班，连公寓也没有回。Yo已经好几天没有见到P'Pha的脸，连发给P'Pha的line都很少收到回复。

 

这天，Yo又在盯着自己手机发呆。虽然下周就是期末考试，每次都要被扒层皮的Yo却一个字也看不进去，满脑子只有P'Pha，想知道他这几天累不累，有没有又被教授训斥，有没有又遇到难搞的病人。唉……不知不觉Yo又叹了口气。

 

"砰——"Ming实在看不下去好友唉声叹气的样子，拿笔敲了他一下。压低声音骂他:"你约我来我图书馆看书不是要准备期末考吗，唉声叹气看手机是怎么回事？"

 

Yo本想反敲回去，但想到在图书馆，只好也放低声音问他:"难道你不想P'Kit吗？他也在实习唉。"

 

"不会啊，"Ming洋洋得意的说，"Kitkat现在在门诊，朝九晚五，每天都陪我吃晚饭。"说罢，故作夸张的看了一眼表，"哎呀五点了，我该去接 my kitkat下班了哈哈。"

 

Yo愤怒地朝他翻了个白眼，撅着嘴闷闷不乐地也开始收拾东西。Ming看他被逗怒的样子，心里乐不可支，随手又敲了Yo后脑勺一下。

 

"干嘛?!"Yo低吼。

 

Ming看他真有点怒了，赶紧问他，"要不要我载你去医院看看P'Pha啊,免得你每天在我面前怨声载道，欲求不满。"

 

"死Ming!谁欲求不满了！""好好好，我欲求不满好了吧，恨不得天天跟kitkat不离开床。"

 

Yo脸都红了，抬起脚就要踹他。俩人打打闹闹着出了图书馆。

 

"P'Pha会不会不高兴我去打扰他工作啊。"Yo一路上都在车里跟Ming碎碎念，"你也知道，上次我去……"

 

上次Yo跑去医院看Pha的时候，Pha还在儿科，结果护士姐姐们一看到Yo，纷纷摸头掐脸颊，夸他比小朋友还可爱，还把给小朋友吃得安慰糖果全拿出来给他吃，惹得Pha醋劲大发，拨开护士姐姐们伸向Yo的魔爪，圈着他出了科室。Yo还在笑嘻嘻数他的战利品，叨叨着下次还要来，Pha就给他下了禁止令！

 

"为什么？"Yo抗议。

 

"因为只有我才能摸你的头，掐你的脸，Yo是只属于我的！"Pha边说，边实际上下其手行动了一把，把Yo本来有点被掐红的脸掐的更红了，把头发揉的更乱了。

 

Yo一边笑着，一边假装躲避他的袭击。"哈哈哈，我把糖都给你，P’Pha不要吃醋了。"

 

Pha 把糖都揽到自己怀里，气哼哼得说，"这本来就是公共财产，只给小朋友的，她们假公济私。"

 

"哎哟，学长不要这么吓人嘛，她们也只是觉得好玩呀，这些不够的话，我再买点糖还回去好了。"

 

"这些当然不够了。"

 

"那学长还要什么？"

 

"我要Yo亲亲我。"

 

"什么？！学长你是疯了吗？这可是医院啊！"

 

Yo刚要后退一步，Pha却一把捉住Yo，把他揽到怀里来，抵着他额头说，"医院怎么了，医院我就不能亲自己男朋友了吗？"

 

"哎呀，你放手啦，这里人来人往的，糖都撒了！"Yo越挣扎，Pha把怀抱圈得越紧。

 

"嗯？"Pha把脸靠近Yo,方便让他亲自己，挑眉看着他。

 

Yo看着近在咫尺的学长的帅脸，一时有点意乱情迷，飞速往两边看了看，没有人经过。好！一鼓作气亲了Pha一下。趁Pha一愣神的空档，挣脱了Pha的怀抱，转身蹲下来开始收拾散落一地的糖。Pha有点好笑的看着脖子耳朵都羞红的Yo，故意蹲到他后边伸出长手也帮他捡糖。Yo意识到Pha贴上来的一瞬间，整个后背的汗毛都竖了起来，脸红的要爆炸了。Pha看到红成番茄的Yo，停不下要逗弄他的心，一边捡糖一边吃他豆腐。Yo一边躲他，一边反击，俩人嘻嘻哈哈半天才回诊室。还好诊室现在没有病人，主治医生也不在，不然就要挨骂了。倒是护士姐姐们看Yo回来衣服头发更乱了，脸更红了，集体狼变，P'Pha的禁止令就这样即刻生效了……从那以后，Yo就再也没去过医院了。

 

"那不是他在儿科的时候嘛。P’Pha现在在神经科，那里的女护士应该不会喜欢你这样的小娃娃了吧。”Ming安慰他。“倒是你该担心她们会不会整天骚扰你们家Pha啊……”

 

Yo心中警铃大作，“哦，是哦。”怪不得整天不回我消息，是在跟漂亮的女护士打情骂俏吼。Yo有点沮丧地想到。

 

Ming看他脸色沉了下来，索性夺过他手机要给P'Pha发信息。"P'Pha人家好想你哦，人家去医院看你好不好呀。"

 

"死Ming!你乱写什么呢！"Yo试图去抢。

 

"呀！你不要乱动我方向盘啊！会出车祸的！"

 

"你专心开车呀！不要玩手机！"总算是有惊无险地开到了医院。

 

到医院的时候，P'Kit已经乖乖地坐在医院门口的花坛上等着了。还没等Ming停稳车，路经门口的一个小护士先跟Kit聊来了起来。已经认出护士姐姐的Yo狂笑了起来，一边笑一边拍打着Ming让他快看，"那是儿科的护士姐姐唉，Kit学长也是可爱型的，儿科的护士姐姐肯定也喜欢Kit学长。"现在脸色阴沉的换成Ming了……他把钥匙扔给Yo，撂下一句,帮我锁好车，便怒气冲冲地走向花坛边正聊地开心的俩人。

 

"Kit你是不是下周就要到儿科了呀，我们提前先认识一下嘛，给我你电话啦。"说着就把电话伸到Kit脸前。

 

Kit正要伸手去接，背后却伸过来另一只手替他接住了。

 

Kit转头一看，是Ming。

 

Ming站在Kit身后，正好遮住了Kit头顶的阳光，背着光，脸色格外阴沉。Kit正要跟Ming解释，没想到Ming冲着护士姐姐邪魅一笑，手下不停输入了一组号码，然后把手机还给了护士姐姐，“这是Kit学长男朋友的电话，有什么事找Kit学长的话，打这个电话一定能找得着的。”

 

Kit刚要炸毛，Ming却一把把他拽起来，在他耳边说，“吼，上班撩妹哈。”Kit想发作，无奈被他牵制在怀里，又有护士姐姐在场，只能拼命给他甩眼刀。

 

Ming一边不失礼貌的向护士姐姐微笑告辞，另一边紧紧圈住一直在挣扎的Kit学长把他往车的方向拖。锁好车的Yo把钥匙扔给Ming，Ming一气呵成完成了接钥匙，开车门，把Kit学长塞进去的动作。还没等Yo跟Kit学长打招呼，Ming的车已经一骑绝尘开远了，而Kit学长的怒吼：“你有病啊！”还余音在耳。

 

“N’Yo!”Yo转头看，原来是Beam学长背着书包跑过来了。他也望着Ming车远去的方向叹了口气，“唉，Forth去工地出差了，今晚赶不回来，还想跟Kit一起吃饭呢。”Yo望着被冷落的护士姐姐，现在此刻正拿着手机噼里啪啦的在跟谁聊着天，似乎完全没有被Kit学长有男朋友这件事影响到，反而更加心花怒放。Yo想起来，那天护士姐姐们看他俩捡完糖回来，也全都是一脸，怎么说呢，心花荡漾？嗯……所以护士姐姐们更有可能是腐女吼，更喜欢看到男生跟男生在一起？那Ming就完全不用担心啦。

 

但！这绝不能告诉Ming,得让那小子有危机感。哼哼哼，Yo暗自想道。

 

"N'Yo,你是来找Pha的吗？我能不能跟你一起吃饭啊？"

 

Yo看着Beam学长可怜的小眼神，不忍心拒绝他，突然又想到，"Beam学长！神经科住院部在哪边？你能不能带我去？"

 

"啊？你还没来过神经科吗？可是现在已经下班了，住院部你进不去吧。不过估计他们现在在食堂吃饭，我带你去啊。"

 

"谢谢学长。"Yo冲着Beam甜甜一笑，Beam觉得心都要化了，忍不住揉了下Yo的头，"你怎么这么可爱呀。"

 

一走进食堂，Yo就看见了Pha。任谁走进来第一眼都会看见P'Pha吧，Yo想，且不说那张在人群中帅的熠熠发光的脸，也不说在人群中高人一等的身材，单说围在他身边里三层外三层看他吃饭的护士，谁会不注意到他啊啊啊啊啊啊。Yo抓狂地想到，有这么帅的老公，真是太危险了。Beam顺着Yo的目光看去，如果眼神可以杀死人，那么Yo现在的眼神肯定可以化作无数道高频激光，瞬间把Pha周围的护士们化为灰烬。难道都不回家吃饭的吼，医院食堂的饭不是很难吃吗？Yo小声嘀咕着。可能是秀色可餐吧……Beam下意识回了他一句，立马接受到一个眼刀。打了个哈哈，学弟你也找到Pha，我功成身退了哈哈，医院菜那么难吃，我还是回学校吃吧，哈哈，一边说，一边撤退，最后尴笑地摸着医院食堂的门溜了出去。

 

Yo抱着手臂，气鼓鼓地盯着Pha看，想他什么时候能发现自己。结果没一会儿，Pha一抬头就发现了自己的小可爱。惊喜万分，抬起长腿三步并作两步走到Yo面前，问他，“你怎么来了？”“吼，打扰到你的粉丝见面会了哈。”Pha好笑的戳Yo的脸，“你在胡说些什么啊？吃饭了吗？要吃什么？”Yo一听到吃的，立马把粉丝见面会的事情忘到九霄云后去了，眼镜亮晶晶的，“你们食堂有什么好吃的吗？”脑袋探到Pha身后左顾右看食堂窗口。这下被Pha挡住他们看Yo的护士们开始骚动起来，“哇……这是Pha医生的男朋友吗？看起来好可爱，好小哦。还是他弟弟？”“什么？！Pha医生喜欢男人吗？啊？我岂不是没戏了？”“Pha医生就算喜欢女生你也没有戏好吗？”

 

Pha止住Yo探头探脑的乱转，“算了，医院饮食都很寡淡，带你出去吃吧。想吃什么？”“豁咦，Dr.Pha这么有空啊，不用值夜班吗？”“病人现在也是吃饭时间，在医院周围陪你半小时应该没问题的。而且，”Pha低下头来悄悄在Yo耳边说，“不能再让更多护士觊觎你了！”Yo暗暗捶了一下他，“哼，不知道谁更拈花惹草。你这个浑身都是魅力的家伙。”Pha反手就去掐他，Yo一躲，俩人嘻嘻哈哈往外走去。等两人完全看不见了，护士群这才爆发出了巨大的反应，“Pha真的喜欢男生啊！”“呜呜呜我失恋了。”“算了，输给这么可爱的男孩子理所应当的。”“我一个女生都没有他可爱输了输了。”

 

医院周围的小饭馆，Pha给Yo端了一碗粥，“上次吃生鱼片就拉肚子了，这几天就还是先不要吃生的了。”Yo不高兴的撇撇嘴，“我要吃肉。”“有肉啊。”边说边给Yo喂了一勺肉粥。Yo张嘴接下。“肉太少了啊。” Pha从桌底下伸手过去捏了下Yo的小肚子，“不少啊。”“啊！死Pha！”Yo脸都红了，伸手打掉他的手。“喂！你收敛点啊！这是在外边啊！”“ 所以回去就可以不收敛了是吗？”“豁咦，你最近都不回去了，怎么能不收敛啊？”Pha伸过去把Yo的手握在手里，“对不起哦，最近都不能陪你。”Yo抽了下手，没抽开，退掉一点温度的脸又慢慢红了起来。

 

“最近是不是很忙？感觉你都瘦了。”Yo用另一只空着的手摸了摸Pha的脸颊。

 

“嗯……转到新科室又要开始新的内容了。课本上学到的，在实践中又不一样了。每天觉得都在学习新知识。”

 

“那还有没有遇到难缠的病人？主治医生有没有骂你？”

 

“目前还没有，但就是好累啊。每天忙得都没有空想Yo了。”

 

“Yo却一直在想Pha呢……”

 

俩人握着手吃完了晚饭。

 

吃完饭，Pha拖着Yo慢慢往医院走去，舍不得放他走，闷闷地问了一句，“谁送你过来的？”“Ming送完我就把Kit学长绑走了哼。”“那你怎么回去？”Yo不答话了，Pha回头看他，Yo索性贴了上来，晃着他手臂，“P’Pha，我能不能留下来陪你值夜班啊，那个，我有题目不会，要问你！”Pha看着Yo亮晶晶的眼神，根本无法拒绝，“可是……算了……”Pha在自己心里默默念叨，也许大概应该不会只顾着看Yo不专心工作吧……吧……

 

Yo并不知道Pha内心的挣扎，单纯因为Pha答应了喜出望外，冲Pha甜甜的笑了一下，Pha被这笑弄得一阵晃神，心里又开始犯起了嘀咕。

 

回到神经科，Pha换上自己的白大褂，拿出胸卡正准备戴上的时候，Yo一眼就看到Pha工作证上的照片又不见了，“哦咦，Pha医生的粉丝后援会还在做这件事啊。”Pha也很无奈，“我最近拍照片都拍好多次了。”“你的衣橱锁又坏了吗？”“对啊，我们工程部的大叔们要烦死我了。都不敢报修衣柜的锁了。”Pha假装可怜兮兮地说道。Yo拍拍他肩膀，特别夸张的叹了口气，很有同情心的安慰了一句，“吼，当帅哥好难啊。”Pha看他脸色不对，把工作牌往他脖子上一挂，“Yo快帮我想想办法呀，怎么样照片才能不丢呢？”Yo拿起工作牌，盯着空白的贴照片处，认真思索着，如果贴我跟Pha学长的合照，就算不违反医院守则，他的粉丝还是会偷去把我剪掉吧。不行不行，此路不通。Pha看着Yo靠着衣柜门盯着自己的工作牌认真思考的小模样，不禁勾起嘴角。刚要伸手去揉他脑袋，门外却响起了值班护士的声音，“Pha在吗？急诊有病人要求你快去一下！”Pha一边答应着一边把Yo推到值班室里，“你先在这里看书，我一会回来。”Yo乖乖地点了点头。

 

Pha离开后，Yo无聊的拿出书翻了几页，还是看不进去啊啊啊啊。索性Pha医生的衣柜也不能锁了，Yo干脆翻起自家老公的衣柜。Pha医生的衣柜跟他公寓的一样整洁，最上层放着几件新的未拆封的白大褂，想来，疯狂的粉丝常常也会偷Dr.Pha的衣服呢。衣挂那儿挂着一件大概是备用的白大褂，还有换洗的几件衣服。衣摆底下是几本书，最下层就是几双白鞋子了。Yo试着把那件白大褂套在身上，虽然消毒水味儿很重，但他还是觉得满满的都是Pha的味道，忍不住扯起衣领深嗅了一会儿，又怕人发现他在做这样猥琐的事，装模作样翻起Pha医生的书来。Pha医生还真的是很认真哪，书上满满的都是笔记，Yo想到。翻着翻着，Yo看到了Pha的书签，是他们两个的合照。Yo把脸埋在书里忍不住窃喜了一阵。

 

花痴完毕，Yo终于可以安安心心的看起书来。他还穿着Pha医生的白大褂，环绕着都是他的味道，在值班室等了Pha医生好久好久，Pha都没有回来。Yo拿着书爬到值班室的床上想靠一会，结果迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

 

“喂，Yo，醒一醒。”Yo睡意朦胧中勉强睁开了眼，外边天已经完全暗了下来，Yo没看手机，不知道现在几点了，只能看到悬在自己脑袋上方的P’Pha的脸。Yo揉了揉眼，伸了个懒腰，伸着手臂向Pha撒娇。Pha特别喜欢Yo在意识不太清明的时候下意识地流露对自己的依赖，顺势把他抱了起来。Yo环着Pha的肩膀，闭着眼睛，鼻尖全都是Pha的味道，啊，都是我的。Yo想到。拥抱了一会，待要放开Pha时，Yo看到了站在门口的值班医生和护士。啊！Yo尖叫出声，讯速躺平装死恨不得与床融为一体。我是床我是床我是床，Yo给自己催眠道，似乎这样就真的能变成床躲避现在这尴尬的境地了。Pha好笑的看着他，俯身在他耳边说，“值班室的床要让给值班医生休息的呀，你这样占用着不太好呢。”Yo慌了神，但又尴尬的不想起来，索性一不做二不休，闭上眼继续装死。空气死一般的寂静，Yo忍不住眼睛睁开一条缝，Pha在跟医生护士说着什么，说完又朝自己走来了。Yo赶紧闭上眼，并且继续祈祷神让自己立刻变成床。Pha又开始揉他的脑袋了，“好了，他们都走了，你可以起来了。”Yo立马坐了起来，朝门口看了一眼，果然都不在了。“嚯，你私自带人进来会不会被骂啊？”“现在知道担心我了哈，刚才硬要跟着我来的时候怎么没想到呢。”“可是我们都一个星期没见面了，你也不回我的line。”Yo垂下了眼睛。“对不起Yo，”Pha半蹲在他面前，握着他的手，“我实在太忙了，看到你消息的时候往往都在忙，然后休息的时候都累得不想看手机了。是我太只顾着忙我自己的事忽略了Yo，对不起。”“哼，这次就这么轻易原谅你了，下次再这样，我就移情别恋！”“你说什么？！”Pha猛的站了起来，手抚上Yo的脖子，语气不善的问道。“哈，痒。”Yo知道他不是真的生气，嬉笑的要打开他的手。Pha放开他的脖子却又突然去攻击他的腰。Yo下意识要躲开却被Pha一个扑空压倒在了床上。Pha手上却没停还一个劲地在挠他痒，“你有本事再重复刚才的话呀。”Yo在他身下扭来扭去试图躲开他的攻击却突然被Pha牢牢压制住了。“Yo你先别动。”Pha突然变得很严肃起来，Yo疑惑地看着他，慢慢感觉到了什么东西正在硬硬的抵着他下半身。Yo使劲去推他，压低声音警告他，“你疯了，外边还有人呢！”“是不是外边没有人Yo就可以跟我做了？”Pha不怀好意的望着他。Yo慢慢涨红了脸皮，又开始挣扎起来，试图摆脱他的禁锢。Pha圈紧了怀抱，在Yo耳边低声说，“不想让我现在办了你，就乖乖别动，Yo现在穿着我的白大褂可我想Yo只穿着我的白大褂呢。”Yo觉得自己脑袋里腾的一声，有根弦断了。热流从脑袋一路向下直抵尾椎，按在自己腰上的那只P‘Pha的手为什么格外烫呢。Yo小小声地问P’Pha，“只是抱着就可以吗？”这次被烫到的变成了Pha，他猛地松开了抱着Yo的手，咬牙切齿地看着Yo。Yo迅速拿起自己的生物课本盖在了脸上，天哪，他都说了些什么，神呐，你为什么还不把我变成张床。在被拖往洗手间的过程中Yo全程也没放下挡脸的书，这下，神经科以后也不能来了吧。


End file.
